Muntik na Kitang minahal
by z.a. franks
Summary: A songfic... Kyou really was in love with Kagura but what will happen if Kagura had another guy in mind?


I suddenly realize…

Song: "Muntik na kitang minahal" by The Company

To some of you who haven't knew yet, I'm a Filipina!!! La lang (Nothing much). I really like this song so I decided to make a songfic. I got inspired by Syaoran no Hime's Untitled Fairy Tale, the part when Kagura decided to forget about Kyou because Kyou is such an asshole that he didn't loved her back despite of her efforts of loving him (wow it took me 38 words to do that sentence!!!). I'm a Yukiru fan but I also like Kyou in some ways. Here is the fic and I hope you enjoy it!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kyou stood in front of Shigure's house. He was quite uncomfortable. But he needed to do this. For so long he have waited. After so many years he decided…

To share to Kagura his feelings. That's right. He loved her all along.

_May sikreto akong sasabihin sa'yo (I have a secret to tell you)_

_Mayroong nangyaring hindi mo alam (Something happened that you don't know)_

_Ito'y isang lihim na tinagong kay tagal (A secret that was kept for so long)_

_Muntik na kitang minahal (I almost fell in love with you)_

"This is it. Don't ever chicken out, Kyou. This is the time that you should be a man!" he said to himself. He was carrying a bouquet for Kagura of course, and not for Tohru. He smiled at himself and wondered what would be Kagura's reaction when he confesses.

"Maybe she'll wreck Shigure's house again." He giggled silently and stared at the door. He was so close to the truth and near reality but…… he can't just do it. He was so nervous of what will happen. "Don't chicken out, Kyou. This is reality. You can't turn back now".

He took a deep breath and was about to come in when suddenly, he heard a girl's conversation inside.

"Really? Is he cute?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. I think……he's a good replacement for Kyou." Replacement?

_Di ko noon nakayang ipadama sa'yo (I couldn't show this to you before)_

_And nararamdaman ng pusong ito (This feeling in my heart)_

_At hanggang ngayon ay naalala pa (And until now, I can still remember)_

_Muntik na kitang minahal (I almost fell in love with you)_

"Yes, he's smarter, sociable and understanding. And most of all, he loves me back."

"Does he know about the curse?"

"No not yet." She giggled. "I don't want him to feel sorry about me. I just want to spend time with him."

"Are you really sure about this? I mean, you haven't……uh…… 'dumped'  Kyou yet" Tohru wondered and giggled at the same time.

"I don't need to dump him. He doesn't love me anyway." She said blankly.

Suddenly Kyou opened the door. Kagura was surprised to see him and Kyou was also surprised to face Kagura. Both of them stared for a long time.

_Ngayon ay aaminin ko na (Now, I would like to confess)_

_Na sana nga'y tayong dalawa (I wish we were the destined ones)_

"Is it true?" Kyou asked.

"Kyou-kun, I didn't……" she startled. "I just knew him a few days ago in a coffee shop……after you left me behind." 

_Bawat tanong mo'y iniwasan ko (I ignored every "question" you asked)_

_Akala ang pag-ibig mo'y di totoo (Thinking that you're love is not true)_

"So It's over now……" he sighed.

Kagura stared at the flowers Kyou brought. She was stunned. "Flowers…… are they for……"

Kyou remained standing silently.

_Di ko alam kung ano ang nangyari (I didn't know what happened)_

_Damdamin ko sa'yo ay di ko sinabi (I didn't shared my feelings to you)_

"Yes……" He dropped the bouquet and ran outside and away from Shigure's house. Kagura stood up and chased him but all she did was to stare at him running away.

"He……really loved me?" she asked herself. Then she dropped down to her knees and wept.

"Kagura-san" Tohru patted her shoulder. She tried to calm her down but Kagura kept on weeping.

"Tohru……he did love me……and I was so foolish to know……to think about it…." She kept on crying. Small tears dropped on a flower in the bouquet, giving it a shining crystal like effect. Kagura saw it and smiled at it.

"Kyou really loved me, Tohru-kun……"

_Hanggang ang puso mo'y napagod (Until you're heart got so tired)_

_Sa paghihintay na kay tagal (For waiting for so long)_

Kyou stared at the sky as he stood beside a tree. He already ran too far from the house. _I hope Kagura won't reach me here_, he wondered, _But I would……really like to be with her. And I was just too late……_

_Saka ko lang naisip (Then I just realized)_

_Muntik na kitang minahal ( I almost fell in love with you)_

Kyou thought slowly about what he did. He just ran away in front of Kagura. _You really chickened out_, he smiled at himself. _Right now, I need to leave Kagura alone. After all, she has another man to be with…_

_Dammit, I was so close._

_Hanggang ang puso mo'y napagod_

_Sa Paghihintay na kay tagal_

_Saka ko lang naisip_

_Muntik na kitang minahal……_

-------------

Was it good? I even made the translation for you! Please review!


End file.
